Supernova
by Ruize-chan
Summary: Road/Lenalee, UA. "Je lui ai lancé un regard et j'ai vu que ses seins dépassaient à la surface, formant deux beaux icebergs de chair. Les miens faisaient la même chose, plus petits et plus jeunes, comme deux abricots tombés à l'eau. J'ai souri."


C'est peut-être à cause de Shane et de son coup dans la piscine, peut-être à cause de Freezepop, peut-être à cause des bons Road/Lenalee que j'ai lus dernièrement ou encore parce que ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose de ce genre. La chanson qui passe au XX est « Vivre sur vidéo » de Vive la Fête, dont je ne possède pas les droits – pas plus que ceux de D. Gray-Man, entière propriété de Katsura Hoshino.

(Bleu, vert, rose. Syllepse. Orgasme. Vivre. Expérimental.)

J'ai choisi un univers alternatif et une Road qui s'initie tout juste à la collection de poupées vivantes – on peut y voir ce qu'on veut : de la drague, de la torture, des enlèvements, des meurtres... Ce qui m'intéressait, c'était l'idée que Lenalee soit un évènement déclencheur, un « tilt » qui résonne dans le petit cerveau perturbé de Road. J'ai adapté mon style à sa vision simple et maladroite du monde qui l'entoure et à sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, c'était un bon exercice. J'ai rendu Lenalee un peu plus fêtarde, joueuse et âgée parce que le XXIème siècle me l'a demandé. Ce n'est pas ma vision habituelle de ces personnages mais c'est venu tout seul, je ne me suis même pas posé la question.

Le but n'était pas d'écrire quelque chose de réaliste mais un petit OVNI qui j'espère, saura rencontrer bien des astres dans le ciel. A vous de me donner votre avis, je discuterai avec plaisir de votre point de vue sur ce couple, cette fic, ces personnages... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Supernova<strong>

**(Aux astres qui s'éteignent)**

* * *

><p>On aurait dit un fantôme, un spectre pâle et luisant, presque translucide. La lumière bleue qui noyait sa chemise blanche cernait la minceur de son corps, la délicatesse de ses traits, tout en lui donnant un je-ne-sais-quoi d'électrique. C'est sûrement ça qui m'a plu, en premier. C'était comme si elle était seule, seule au milieu de la piste de danse bondée, secouant ses cheveux courts en rythme avec la musique que crachaient les énormes enceintes pendues au mur.<p>

C'était la première fois que je m'entichais de quelqu'un comme ça... D'ailleurs, cette fille, c'était la première tout court.

Je l'ai longtemps observée. Il fallait déjà attendre qu'elle arrête de danser pour pouvoir lui parler et ça, c'était pas évident. Chaque membre de son corps avait l'air parcouru de coups de jus et je n'aurai pas été surprise de voir des étincelles jaillir tout autour d'elle, un peu comme celles qui éclaboussent le rail des trains dans les vieux westerns.

Moi je ne dansais pas, je regardais, sans arriver à me souvenir si je l'avais déjà croisée ici.

J'ai pensé un instant que Sheryl me ferait la peau s'il me trouvait là, et puis qu'après tout je m'en foutais. Et j'aurai probablement pensé pareil s'il avait été mon vrai père – biologiquement parlant, je veux dire. Il devait être à peu près minuit, peut-être un peu plus. Tyki avait promis qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant le week-end, ce pour quoi je pouvais le remercier. Il m'avait dit d'être sage, qu'il ne pourrait pas me couvrir éternellement, mais ses sermons ne servaient à rien. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était cette fille aux yeux bridés qui se déchaînait sur le dancefloor comme si plus rien ne comptait pour elle, comme si elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était sur le point de mourir et que cette nuit serait la dernière...

C'était géant.

Elle ne portait rien d'exceptionnel, juste cette chemise blanche qui luisait sous la lumière bleutée, une paire d'escarpins rouges un peu vintage et un short noir aux boutons argentés, le genre de short classique qu'on porte sur des collants pour jouer à la petite fille sage. Elle, des collants, elle n'en avait pas et ça aussi, ça me plaisait. Une chaîne en argent pendait à son cou, brillant sous les néons à chacun de ses mouvements.

Une petite étoile, elle me faisait penser à une petite étoile.

J'ai choisi de me brûler la gorge plutôt que les yeux et je me suis tournée vers le bar pour demander un verre d'absinthe à Mahoja, qui m'a sourit doucement. Je l'ai regardé exécuter le rituel de la fée verte, parce que c'était probablement ce que je préférais dans cette boisson : la pelle, le demi sucre, l'eau glacée, tous ces petits gestes soigneux qui donnaient l'impression de partager le comptoir des vieux poètes français.

J'aimais bien Mahoja. Chinoise elle aussi, mais pas dans le genre de mon étoile ni même d'Anita, la patronne. C'était peut-être son dévouement qui me plaisait chez elle, une sorte de loyauté inébranlable à la hauteur de sa carrure, mais je me souviens que j'aimais aussi les perles qui dansaient à ses oreilles quand je lui demandais un nouveau verre et qu'elle secouait la tête en soupirant. Derrière elle, les bouteilles alignées faisaient comme un immense vitrail, un grand puzzle de toutes les couleurs. L'ambiance du XX me plaisait, c'était comme si le club était une petite chapelle où priaient de jolies sœurs. Anita avait investi dans une vieille cave qu'elle avait entièrement réaménagée, le plafond était donc formé des mêmes arcs de pierre que ceux qu'on trouvait dans certaines églises. Le bar tenait lieu de confessionnal, l'arrière-salle de sacristie, le dancefloor de nef où dansaient les fidèles pour se purifier... Nos spots cuisants étaient leurs cierges, notre électro braillarde était leur chants, nos photographies noir et blanc alignées sur le mur étaient leur icônes dorées. La patronne avait voulu que chacune d'entre nous trouve en ces lieux un refuge, et elle avait réussi.

J'ai baigné mes lèvres dans le liquide vert qui semblait flamboyer et tout de suite, l'anis, l'amertume et la force de la fée verte ont noyé ma gorge.

Une fille aux cheveux blonds s'est assise à côté de moi lorsque j'ai reposé mon verre sur le comptoir. On aurait dit qu'elle pétillait. Elle a commandé la même chose que moi, puis elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Emilia. J'ai hoché la tête sans dire un mot. Elle était belle, mais je préférais les cheveux noirs et courts de ma danseuse. On a discuté un petit peu. Elle avait l'air d'être ce genre de fille forte tête mais bon cœur, pestant contre son stakhanoviste de père entre deux gorgées d'alcool. Elle est partie sans trop que je comprenne pourquoi, avec un clin d'œil complice.

« Salut, » a dit mon étoile en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

J'ai dû faire une grimace de surprise, car elle souriait comme si elle se retenait de pouffer de rire. Je l'ai vue demander un Gin tonic et attraper le verre du bout des doigts. J'ai pensé que sa rondelle de citron vert allait très bien avec la couleur de mon absinthe.

Elle brillait aussi, de près. Ses yeux étaient deux fentes noires au milieu de son visage blanc, et ses cheveux embrassaient son front en une frange sombre qui lui tombait sur les sourcils. Le tissu fin de son haut laissait entrevoir deux bretelles noires. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la chaîne argentée qui tombait entre ses seins en songeant que son pendentif avait bien de la chance de se perdre ainsi dans les profondeurs de sa chemise, et j'ai recoiffé mes cheveux dressés par le gel.

Ses yeux bruns se sont heurtés aux miens. Il était évident qu'elle m'avait grillée, pourtant j'entendais toujours cette voix me glisser à l'oreille que je contrôlais la situation. C'était quelque chose d'enivrant, une impression grisante qui ne me lâchait jamais d'une semelle, et c'est d'ailleurs sûrement ça qui m'a permis d'enchaîner.

« T'es nouvelle ? J'crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici. »

Mon étoile a souri, et j'ai remarqué qu'elle portait deux petites perles aux oreilles.

« C'est vrai, a-t-elle répondu en dévoilant ses dents et une ligne de gencive rouge. Je vais plutôt au Celeb, d'habitude, mais ce soir une amie m'a demandé de l'emmener, alors j'en ai profité pour venir jeter un coup d'œil.

— Et ça te plait ?

— C'est sympa, je dois l'admettre, a-t-elle fait en plongeant ses lèvres roses dans son verre. Et toi, tu viens là souvent ? »

Je savais que dans l'ordre logique de la conversation, il était normal que cette question soit la suivante, pourtant je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que mon étoile ne la posait pas uniquement pour se montrer polie. Mes doigts se sont lentement enroulés autour de mon verre, un sourire que j'ai essayé de ne pas trop rendre carnassier a gagné mes lèvres.

« Ca m'arrive parfois, en fin de semaine, quand j'ai plus mon père sur le dos...

— Oh, un papa protecteur ? J'imagine bien, mon frère tape dans le même domaine, » a-t-elle fait avec un sourire.

Je me suis dit qu'elle avait une manière tout à fait adorable de s'exprimer. Sa peau était blanche et lisse comme une fine pellicule de soie, et seuls ses cils qui battaient sur ses prunelles noires étaient encore là pour me rappeler qu'elle était bien vivante, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une poupée de porcelaine. Dommage, j'ai pensé, je lui aurai réservé une place de choix au sein de ma collection. Ca aurait sûrement plu aux filles d'avoir une nouvelle amie.

J'ai vidé mon verre de ses dernières gouttes, et c'est elle qui a posé la question suivante.

« T'as quel âge ? »

Sur le coup, je reconnais que ça m'a fait sourire. Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé comment je m'appelais – moi non plus, d'ailleurs – qu'elle voulait déjà savoir mon âge. D'un autre côté, c'était flatteur, parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter ici si je donnais la bonne réponse.

« Dix-sept ans, ai-je répondu en me tournant vers elle.

— C'est vrai, ça ?

— Peut-être. »

Elle n'a pas relevé ma réponse, mais elle n'est pas partie non plus. Et ça, ça faisait un point de plus pour elle.

On s'est regardées un moment sans dire un mot. Elle sirotait son Gin du bout des lèvres, et j'ai senti ses yeux glisser tout du long de mon corps. J'ai imaginé que c'était ses mains. Dans ma nuque, sur mes épaules, sur les volants de ma chemise blanche; une courte pause sur la lourde croix qui pendait autour de mon cou puis quelques secondes sur ma jupe froissée autour de mes cuisses, sur les bas rayés que Tyki m'avait offerts et sur mes babies brillantes. Evidemment, j'ai fait la même chose. J'ai disséqué ses clavicules cernées par la peau, ses seins qui soulevaient sa chemise en deux petites collines timides, son short noir plissé au niveau de l'aine...

J'ai eu envie de la croquer. A la place, j'ai rendu mon verre à Mahoja.

« Ca t'a plu ? »

J'ai relevé la tête.

« Hein ?

— Tout à l'heure, quand je dansais... Ca t'a plu ?

— Tu ne dansais pas, ai-je répondu en sentant son regard brun tenter de percer ma peau.

— Je ne dansais pas ? a-t-elle répété d'un air un peu perplexe, amusée.

— Nan, tu dansais pas. Tu brillais. »

Elle a éclaté de rire, et j'ai souri doucement. Elle l'avait probablement pris comme un compliment, mais ça n'en était pas un. C'était juste la vérité, juste ce qui s'était passé, ce que j'avais pu contempler pendant quelques minutes, accrochée au moindre de ses mouvements comme une araignée à son fil.

Les enceintes crachaient toujours leur électro dégueulasse et je crois qu'on a eu la même idée, car on s'est levées en même temps. On s'est dirigées vers le dancefloor piétiné par des dizaines de talons aiguilles qui sautaient, glissaient et se balançaient sur le sol comme s'ils avaient décidé d'en venir à bout. Les filles dansaient sans s'arrêter, mais aucune d'entre elle ne retenait ni même ne méritait mon attention. Mon étoile a commencé à se déhancher tout près de moi et je l'ai suivie, en rythme avec ces « boum-boum » qui n'en finissaient pas.

Je n'étais plus spectatrice, j'étais au centre de la scène, j'étais le spectacle. Au cœur de l'astre. J'ai vu ses courbes glisser autour de moi, ses cheveux qui fouettaient son visage en battant le tempo sur son front, ses seins qui dansaient dans sa chemise. En transe. L'hydrogène se changeait en hélium, mais je savais que mon étoile n'était pas prête de se dilater ni même de se refroidir. Elle était brûlante, électrique, et elle m'éblouissait carrément.

Les spots faisaient tournoyer leurs faisceaux de lumière sur nos têtes, illuminant pour un instant un sourire ou un clin d'œil. Le stroboscope hachait le moindre de nos mouvements, et j'ai songé un moment qu'on devait ressembler aux personnages d'un stop motion raté. Ca me plaisait. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle. Nos lèvres suivaient les paroles qu'hurlait la chanteuse de sa voix éraillée et que j'imaginais sans mal sauter sur scène comme nous le faisions à cet instant, presque collées l'une à l'autre.

« _Stop !_ _Living on video_, » a fait silencieusement la bouche de mon étoile alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je m'attendais presque à me prendre un coup de jus mais sa peau s'est doucement posée sur mes épaules, comme si elle s'apprêtait à fusionner avec ma chemise que la lumière teintait de bleu fluorescent. Son collier dansait follement autour de son cou, pulsant comme un serpent près à bondir sur sa proie – je me suis demandé si j'allais devenir aussi dingue que ces maillons d'argent, puis j'ai songé que je ce n'était pas grave.

J'étais Icare.

J'étais Icare et comme lui, j'en avais rien à foutre, de me brûler les ailes. Ou plutôt si, mais je voulais qu'elles se consument le plus vite possible pour que je m'écrase par terre, que mes côtes transpercent ma peau dans un bruit mouillé et que le sang jaillissent de mes blessures, débordant de ma bouche en bulles écarlates et mouchetant mon visage de petits pois rouges. Et puis que je me relève, le sourire sur les lèvres. Tyki disait toujours que mon obsession de la mort était malsaine, mais je savais qu'il avait tort. Parce que c'était plus une obsession de la vie, en fait, cette même vie que je sentais battre sous la peau de mon étoile.

On a arrêté de danser – enfin de briller – au bout de quelques morceaux et on est passées par la porte matelassée de velours rouge pour sortir du club. La nuit était certainement trop fraîche pour deux filles habillées aussi légèrement que pour aller à la plage, mais on s'en foutait. On est restées un peu devant le XX, assises sur le pavé glacé qui ressemblait à un échiquier, et on a éclaté de rire. La sueur qui faisait luire notre peau et qui collait nos vêtements nous tenait froid, à présent.

Je me souviens qu'on a marché un moment dans les rues en gloussant, mais je ne sais plus trop comment on s'est retrouvées chez moi.

Le portail s'est ouvert sans protester, aussi silencieux que lorsqu'il m'avait laissée sortir. Je me suis frayé un passage entre les arbustes mal taillés dont Sheryl ne s'occupait plus depuis un moment, vers le gros rectangle bleu qui brillait au milieu du jardin obscur. Mon étoile était plus grande que moi, même sans ses talons qu'elle avait retirés au beau milieu d'une rue. Je me suis empêchée de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Tyki, et j'ai lâché sa main en arrivant au bord de la piscine. J'ai entendu ses chaussures tomber dans l'herbe noire, et on s'est encore regardées.

« Tu nages ? » ai-je demandé.

Je ne sais pas si elle avait pris d'autres trucs avant son Gin, si elle a voulu frimer ou même si c'était juste pour s'amuser, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. A la place, elle a plongé dans la piscine tout habillée. Elle est entrée dans l'eau avec une gerbe d'éclaboussures – si elle était glacée, elle n'en a pas montré le moindre signe. Elle m'a juste regardée, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres roses.

« Et toi ? » a-t-elle dit après avoir secoué la tête, dégageant en arrière ses cheveux trempés.

C'était con, mais je n'ai même pas hésité.

Nous étions deux points noirs au milieu de ce rectangle turquoise qui luisait dans la nuit, remuant dans l'eau froide pour rester à la surface, les lèvres étirées en un sourire qui en disait long. Mes babies attendaient fièrement à côté de sa paire d'escarpins vernis, en spectateurs de cette nuit volée. L'eau s'infiltrait dans nos bouches chaque fois que nous souriions mais nous ne pouvions pas nous en empêcher, c'était plus fort que nous.

C'était comme si cette nuit, tout nous échappait.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais je crois que je c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à prendre le goût du risque. Je le sais, même. C'est à cause d'elle que tout a commencé, que j'ai délaissé mes poupées de porcelaine pour de belles poupées de chair et de sang, celles avec lesquelles je joue quand je m'ennuie et que mes pas me mènent jusqu'aux profondeurs du XX...

Seulement à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Nos corps engloutis par l'eau formaient deux masses sombres, deux masses qui rappelaient un peu la couleur du ciel qui nous surplombait. Nos cheveux trempés s'accrochaient à notre peau, laissant parfois tomber de petites gouttes qui se noyaient dans la piscine avec de petits _plop_ ridicules. On a commencé à se déshabiller. Nos vêtements remontaient petit à petit à la surface, gonflés d'eau comme des toiles de parachute qu'on tenterait d'immerger, puis flottaient lentement loin de nous. Assez rapidement, on s'est retrouvées en culotte – la sienne était rouge, rouge vif et ornée de dentelle. Une petite tâche éclatante au milieu de tout ce turquoise qui faisait luire notre peau.

Mon étoile s'est rapprochée de moi et a attrapé mon visage entre ses mains trempées. J'ai entraperçu ses seins qui me rappelaient ceux de la Vénus de Milo, puis sa langue est tombée dans ma bouche sans que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, glissant contre la mienne comme si elle voulait l'arracher avant de s'échapper doucement. Elle m'a souri tendrement, et l'obsidienne de ses yeux s'est fondue dans l'ambre des miens. On s'est enfoncées dans l'eau ensemble et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassée. L'eau léchait nos corps, s'engouffrant entre nos bras, se perdant entre nos cuisses, s'enroulant autour de nos cous qui se tendaient pour que le contact dure, pour que nos lèvres restent siamoises, pour que le liquide froid ne pénètre pas à l'intérieur de nos bouches.

On est remontées à la surface, étourdies. L'eau a éclaté en feux d'artifices tout autour de nous, et j'ai goulûment avalé l'air frais de la nuit pour remplir mes poumons, quitte à ce qu'ils explosent.

On s'est laissées aller en arrière pour se mettre sur le dos, main dans la main. Au dessus de nous, le ciel déployait toutes ses étoiles pour me narguer – seulement moi, je savais bien que la mienne était la plus belle de toutes. Je lui ai lancé un regard et j'ai vu que ses seins dépassaient à la surface, formant deux beaux icebergs de chair. Les miens faisaient la même chose, plus petits et plus jeunes, comme deux abricots tombés à l'eau.

J'ai souri.

« A quoi tu penses ? ai-je demandé, curieuse de savoir ce que lui inspiraient ses sœurs qui brillaient dans le ciel.

— Aux astres qui s'éteignent, a-t-elle répondu calmement, la voix un peu enrouée par l'eau qui avait dû s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres au moment de remonter à la surface.

— Et ça te rend triste ?

— Non. Si on était les seuls à crever, ça serait pas juste.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

— Tout le reste, peut-être. Tous ceux qui partent alors qu'ils avaient juré de rester.

— Des amis ?

— Oui, des amis, a-t-elle soupiré en serrant ma main plus fort encore, comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille moi aussi.

— Mais s'ils ne partaient pas, ça ne serait pas juste pour les étoiles.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ? a-t-elle demandé en ignorant ma réponse, peut-être pour changer de sujet, peut-être pour nourrir sa curiosité.

— Imaginer que j'existe pas, ai-je répondu en serrant à mon tour de sa paume blanche entre mes doigts. Me dire que je ne suis que le rêve de quelqu'un, qu'il peut se réveiller à n'importe quel moment et qu'alors, je disparaîtrais. »

Elle ne m'a pas répondu. On est restées un moment comme ça, perdues au milieu de la piscine, flottant à la surface comme deux vulgaires morceaux de bois.

Elle a quitté l'eau un peu après.

Sur le bord de la piscine, elle a ramassé ses chaussures vernies et commencé à enfiler ses fringues trempées. Son soutien-gorge noir ressortait carrément sous sa chemise, que notre baignade avait rendue transparente et qui ressemblait désormais à une mince couche de cellophane. Je me suis accoudée au rebord de la piscine et mon étoile s'est agenouillée à côté de moi. Ses mains se sont posées sur ses genoux et ses seins se sont collés l'un à l'autre, serrés entre ses bras. Elle a doucement déposé un baiser sur mon front, du bout de ses lèvres mouillées.

« Si c'est moi qui rêve alors je continuerai de dormir pour ne pas t'effacer, promis, » a-t-elle fait avant de disparaître dans le noir, rongée par les ombres du jardin.

Ses pas se sont éteints dans l'herbe et j'ai deviné le portail se refermer silencieusement sur sa silhouette trop pleine de courbes. Je me suis demandé un moment si j'avais rêvé, si elle avait vraiment partagé cette piscine avec moi, si l'électro qui résonnait encore dans ma tête n'était que le pâle souvenir d'une chanson entendue dans un magasin ou sur Internet, si ce n'était pas elle que j'avais effacée en me réveillant...

La seule chose qui restait encore pour me prouver que j'avais bien rencontré un astre cette nuit-là, c'était ce pendentif qui brillait dans l'herbe, oublié.

Il avait la forme d'une étoile, une petite étoile aux fines branches d'argent.


End file.
